Hanging On a Moment
by Shankz1
Summary: Songfic. I've really been meaning to do this for awhile. The fluffiest. R/H.


Hanging By a Moment

By Pinball Wizard Shankz

Ronald Weasley sat quietly at his desk at the Burrow, tapping his quill on the parchment.Hermione would be coming over at anytime.But due to their recent fights, she concluded that she's uninvited and will be supposedly visiting Ginny, if I mention Viktor Krum once.Which apparently will be hard, being he wanted to talk to Hermione.Pity Harry couldn't come.Dumbledore had forbidden him to visit us, in the Wizard World, because of You-Know-Who.

Ron sighed and looked over at the windowsill.Rain.Still.The little bit of information he had received from Professor Trelawney in the last two years were coming to him, and he had a feeling; today wouldn't be very good.

Just as he was dozing himself to sleep, he heard a knock at the door, and his ears perked up.He jumped out of his desk, and ran down the steps, taking three at a time, when he reached the door, he wiped away the sweat on his face from nerves and running at such a speed, and took a deep breathe.Turning the door, he saw Hermione Granger, his second best friend, dripping wet.

"Hi Hermione." Ron managed to squeak.Something looked different about her…she was somewhat…_Lavender-and-Parvati--ized._

"Hullo." She smiled, rocking her feet back in forth."Can, I…I dunno, come in? It's sorta wet."

"Oh! Yeah, okay, sorry." Ron said, bending down and taking her suitcases.After the Weasley family 'meet and greet' Ron managed to catch up with Hermione reading in Ginny's bedroom.

"So…how was your summer so far?" Ron asked slowly, making sure Hermione didn't jump him and kill him.

"Good." She said looking up from her book.

"Did you-"

"Yes, I went to Bulgaria.Ron, if you're going to make a big deal of this, than you may as well-"

"Fine, I'll leave."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Fine, then I'll get up and move my bum into the next room." Getting up, he was stopped.Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, and sat him down.

"I meant," Hermione started."Are you listening to me? Or I will kick you out." Ron nodded."I meant you might as well ask me."

It took Ron awhile, but he managed to ask her. "Are you still with Viktor."

"We never were." Hermione replied shortly. "He thought we were, but never in my mind, no.But he did 'break it off' with me yesterday, if that's what you meant."

"Why didn't you like him?"

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you   
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

__

"He is famous, and rich."

"Maybe so, too much." Hermione half smiled. "And if you must know, I was…_in love with someone else" She said the last few words so quietly, that Ron couldn't hear her.__  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking   
completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
you take all of me now... _

"What?" he asked, eyes widening. He knew what she said.She was in love with someone else.

"I'm not telling.If you couldn't hear it, it's your fault."

"Oh, I heard it.I'm wondering…."

"No! I'm not telling you."

  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

"Is it Harry?"

"No."

"Am I close?"

"Somewhat."

"Is their hair colour lighter than Harry's?"

"Yes."

"Are they…older?"

"Yes."

"Is it George?"

"No."

"Am I close?"

Hermione was quiet and finally answered, "Yes."

  
  
There's nothing else to lose   
There's nothing else to find   
There's nothing in the world   
That can change my mind   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else 

Finally, she does love me.It can't be Charlie; he just got married last week.Not Percy, he's engaged.Bill's got that Egyptian girl, Fred's got Angelina and I reckon George fancies Alicia.That would only leave me. Ron thought.

"Is he a Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Is he a Weasley?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"There is six Weasley boys, you know."

"Fine.Yes, it is a Weasley."

"Is it me?"  
  


Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you.... 

"What?" 

"Well, I don't want to play that guessing game anymore."

"Huh?"

  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you "

"Ron…I…"

"Is it me?Because if it isn't, don't tell me, I'll just leave this room, and it never happened.I don't want to risk our friendship for that."

"Oh, Ron!"Hermione flung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, almost suffocating him.  
  


Just hanging by a moment (here with you)   
Hanging by a moment (here with you)   
Hanging by a moment here with you 

"So, is it?"

"You tell me?"

And she took her hand and put it on his face, and pulled it towards her, closing her eyes, she slid her arm behind his head, and kissed him.

"Mione..I…."

"Me too, Ron, me too."

A/N- that had to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written.I do like Reviews.This story was ­­­­­­ words 980 long.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
